Battements de coeur
by Naomie
Summary: 'Malfoy, merde! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça' 'Parce que tu crois que c'est simple Granger, de t'avoir tous les soirs dans mes bras sans pouvoir te faire l'amour? Alors que toi, pendant ce temps là, tu vas te faire sauter par le premier venu' 'Mais Malfoy, c'est les règles. Tes règles' 'J'aime pas ces putains de règles.' Après quelques battement de coeur, tout changera
1. Mise au point

Mise au point :

Bonjour ! Ici va être publié ma toute première fiction sur Harry Potter !

Vous devez savoir plusieurs choses :

C'est une Dramione.

Le Rating M n'est pas une décoration, il y aura du lemon très détaillé.

Voldemort a été tué de la main de Harry Potter.

Draco, certes présent du côté Mangemort dans la guerre, a été « innocenté » et il a le droit de refaire sa septième année à Poudlard.

Je vais très peu m'intéresser aux autres personnages. Ils seront présents, mais mon histoire tournera principalement autour du couple Draco/Hermione.

Voilà, je vous ai tout dit ! J'espère que vous me lirez et que vous aimerez. N'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos remarque, notamment pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes ! (mais je vais essayer de faire un effort !)

Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture !

Naomie.


	2. Chapter 1 : La rentrée

Chapitre 1 :

* * *

Une jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la gare de Londres, traînant derrière elle une grosse malle. Cette femme n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter. L'an passé, le Trio D'or avait enfin réussi à battre Lord Voldemort, et aujourd'hui le Mage Noir n'était plus. Ainsi, tous les septièmes années furent en droit de recommencer leur dernière année, dans l'objectif d'avoir leur Aspic.

Hermione Granger avait le cœur serré. **«La dernière année»** pensa-t-elle. Elle arriva enfin à la voie 9¾. 10h27. Elle avait une demi-heure d'avance. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir ses meilleurs amis, mais elle se doutait qu'ils ne seraient pas là.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, et attendit patiemment ses amis.

Hermione avait changé durant les vacances. Elle avait fait des efforts, en ayant marre de ne jamais être regardé par la gente masculine.

Elle aperçut Draco Malfoy, non loin d'elle, parlant avec Blaise Zabini. Blaise avait rejoint l'Ordre quelques moins plutôt, refusant de devenir Mangemort, et nous avait fourni de précieuse informations. Quant à Draco Malfoy, même s'il est resté jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre du côté des Mangemort, il a été blanchit lorsque sa mère a aidé Harry Potter. Après tout, il n'avait pas la marque, et n'avait jamais tué quiconque. Il était trop faible pour cela.

Blaise et Hermione s'entendaient bien. Draco essayait de faire des efforts vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, même s'il n'y parvenait pas toujours. Blaise fit un signe de la main à Hermione, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Draco Malfoy se contentait de faire un léger, presque imperceptible, mouvement de tête en guise de salutations.

Les amis d'Hermione arrivèrent enfin. Après plusieurs accolades et « Tu m'as manqué ! », le train arriva. Ils s'installèrent dans le premier compartiment de libre.

**« - Je te jure ! dit Harry. Elles me suivent partout, c'est des véritables sangsues !**

**- De quoi tu te plains, mon vieux ! cria Ron. Je rêverais être à ta place.**

**- Je te la donnerais volontiers !**

**- Je n'en doute pas ! dit Ginny, lui embrassant tendrement la joue. »**

Ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Pour Hermione, ils étaient un couple parfait. Ginny lui racontait souvent leurs expériences sexuelles, et il fallait avouer qu'Hermione en était particulièrement jalouse. Elle qui n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique expérience sexuelle, catastrophique qui plus est, aurait aimé être à la place de sa meilleure amie. Le professeur McGonagall, nouvelle directrice depuis la mort de Dumbeldore, coupa court aux pensées d'Hermione.

**« - Bonjour miss Granger, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »**

Hermione suivit le professeur de Métamorphose. Elles entrèrent dans un compartiment réservé aux Préfets-en-Chef. À l'intérieur, elle découvrit Draco Malfoy. Alors ce serait lui, le deuxième préfet. Hermione le regarda plus attentivement, pendant que la directrice énumérait les règles et les devoirs que les préfets devaient accomplir. Hermione le trouva d'abord beau, c'était indéniable. Mais on voyait dans ses yeux une part de tristesse. Il est clair qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Hermione sortit de ses songes lorsque son professeur leur annonça qu'ils partageraient des appartements en commun.

**« Il est situé au cinquième étage, derrière le tableau du chien à trois têtes. Le mot de passe est ''Malice Délice''. Voilà, restez ici le reste du voyage. Ne vous entretuez pas, au revoir !»**

* * *

Certes, un chapitre court. C'est juste pour amorcer mon histoire, je vais de suite poser le deuxième chapitre, car j'aimerais que vous me lisiez!

Je répondrais à chaque review!

Byyyye*


	3. Chapter 2 : Pardon !

Bonjour ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu mettre la suite plus tôt, j'ai été très occupé...

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end de pâques, même si nous avons tous du prendre 10kg chacun.

En tout cas je tiens à remercier trèèès sincerement à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, toutes encouragentes !

Alors je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, voilà la suite !

Chapitre 2 :

[PDV Hermione]

La cérémonie de répartition c'était bien passée, mais avait été courte cette année. Peu de personnes avaient inscrit leurs enfants à Poudlart, malgré la chute de Voldemort. Bien que les autres maisons gardaient un certains nombre d'élèves, les Serpentard, avait vu leur nombre énormément diminué.

Il ne restait plus que trois Septième année : Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengras. Les autres années étaient plus nombreux, mais quand même peu.

Je regardai un moment Draco Malfoy. Il avait changé. Les traits tiré qu'il avait avant, son masque de froideur... Tout cela avait (presque) disparut. Je le voyais, assis à côté de son meilleur ami, en train de rire franchement. Toute la peur, l'angoisse, la crainte avait disparut de son visage. Il semblait libéré.

Dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas vu qu'il me fixait. Je lui fis un léger sourire, timide. Il me regarda quelque instants, et me le rendis.

Après le repas, nous rejoignons nos appartement de Préfets-en-chef. J'étais émerveillé. C'était magnifique, simple, agréable. Parfait.

**« - Pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça, tout à l'heure ? »**

**- Oh, désolée.**

**- Oui, Granger, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

**- Je me disais que tu avais changé. »**

Il me regarda un moment, avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il ne dit rien quelques instants. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, et partit en direction de sa chambre en murmurant quelque chose du style **« Imbécile de Grinffondor »**. Je riais intérieurement. Il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter totalement son changement. Et je comprend. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonne heure. 8H21. Beaucoup trop tôt. Nous ne reprenions pas les cours aujourd'hui, mais demain. Le temps de s'installer, redécouvrir le château qui a été reconstruit après la guerre, etc...

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me préparai.

9h07. Je m'installe sur le canapé et commence à lire un livre.

**« Déjà levée, Granger ? T'es pas un peu cinglé ?**

**- Bonjour Malfoy. »**

Je me retrouvai face à un Draco Malfoy, en caleçon, la tête dans le cul et surtout, surtout, une gaulle magistrale ! Je me reconcentre sur mon livre, pour ne pas rigoler.

**« Tu ferais attention, tu as un petit problème dans ton pantalon. »**

Je l'entendis rire.

**« Tu veux peut-être m'aider ? »**

* * *

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii je sais c'est court, mais je voyais pas vraiment la place que ça prenait.

Je ferais plus long la prochaine fois.

Aloooooooooooooooooooooors ? :):):)


End file.
